


Closer…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Closer…, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could we get any closer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer…

Title: Closer…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 24 – Closer…  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Could we get any closer?

**Closer…**

I miss him even when he’s just across the room, or I’m hundreds of miles away. He’s always on my mind, and I can feel him in my soul. He fills my heart with passion that seeps out and spills onto the canvas before me. I always get that giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach knowing that we’ll be together soon. No matter how much distance we put between us, it only takes hearing his voice or one look to pull on my heartstrings and then I’m right back in his arms. 

I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers sweet words of love, knowing what every sigh, moan or squeal means. This kind of intimacy only comes when you’ve loved someone for so long, so deeply, that language no longer applies. 

Just seeing their smile or simple gestures is enough. Words are no longer necessary…

The End


End file.
